Raven and Robin
by hd-da-sweet
Summary: What is Joker had a daughter? What if she and Robin were "friends"? Hmm...DRAMA! Follow me as I tell you their tale full of terror, fighting, torture, love, drama, and Robin's constant attack on the English language!
1. The Girl in Black

**_Hey! I decided to write this after reading some other FF about Young Justice and decided to try my hand at FF writing! Enjoy!_**

**_By the way, I don't own Young Justice or any other characters other than the girl in black..._  
><strong>

Robin's P.O.V.

I sighed and rested my head on my hand. These charity auctions were always boring. This one was one of the worst, the Justice League decided to sell dances with each of the Team's members for the _Stop Hunger Across the World _charity. Another thing that made this bad, was the fact that this one was a masquerade dance. _For all they know,_ I thought,_CADMAS and TYGER agents could be here in hiding, Just waiting for us to slip up._ Applause interrupted my thoughts as Aqualad came back and sat down to my left. "Guess I'm up." I said pushing myself out of my chair. Through our telepathic link that Megan had put up, Kid Flash was talking to me, _Better start feeling the aster, eh Bird Boy?_ I scoffed, _Yeah, guess so. Better stay quiet so I can pay attention to who buys a dance with me. Don't want some Can't-Dance, now do I?_ KF laughed. "Alright, alright people," the announcer said getting the crowd's attention, "I guess we saved the best for last, huh?" scattered laughter. "Now, who wants to dance with the young, Boy Wonder? Let's start the bidding at $10,000, shall we?" $15,000 from a middle aged lady in the back. $30,000 from a elderly lady in the front. They battled for awhile anD a few other women and a guy, _a guy!,_ that caused some jokes and laughs from KF, battled a little longer. $150,000 from the lady in the back, $225,000 from the lady in the front, "350,000." a teenager girl about my age stood up. She was wearing a layered, black, sleeveless, knee length dress that fit her curves very well. Her curly brown hair was pinned back, but some of the curls flowed onto her shoulders. She was wearing a black mask with shiny, black feathers on the sides of her eyes. "425,000" the lady in the back said, also standing up. The girl smiled, "500,000." The lady in the back almost yelled out another price, but said something that I was pretty sure was not kid appropriate, and sat back down. The girl in black's smile widened to a smile that would have put Joker to shame as the announcer called off, "$500,000 going once, going twice, and $500,000 from the young lady in black!" She nodded and sat back down. I returned to my seat with a smirk on my face. KF looked at me with disbelief, for his dance was bought by an elderly lady sitting next to the one who tried to buy mine. I winked at him and sat down. _This is going to be a good night._ I thought, making sure to hide my thoughts from the rest of the Team.

_**So did you like it? hate it? maybe you even loved it! I don't know...Please review! It'll make my day!**_

_**Renn536!  
><strong>_


	2. I know you, we walked once upon a dream

_**Hey again guys! I didn't plan**_ _**on updating so quickly, but I got bored and it's spring break and nothing's going on...Sorry this is kinda long, I didn't mean for it to be.**_

Raven's P.O.V.

Before I sat down I stole one last look at Robin. He was wearing a tux like most of the other guys at the event, but he looked different. Maybe it was the way the suit fit him just right, i didn't know, but I knew it was going to be a good night. As I sat down, a majorly huge smile spread across my face. I couldn't believe that lady had given up so easily. _Thank you Dad for not being able to come._ I thought. I was only here because he couldn't attend because of work matters. I just bought a dance with Robin, Boy Wonder!

Well, I didn't really _buy_ a dance, I donated $500,000 to _End Hunger Across the World_ and got a dance with Robin as a reward. "So we're going to take a small break, and then in 10 minutes, can we have the young heros and their partners back on the dance floor ready to go?" The announcer said clapping his hands together and stepped away from the stand. The small group of sidekicks dispersed around the ballroom, probably to converse with their "dates."

I got up and turned around to find that Boy Wonder himself was standing behind me. "I would like to thank you for saving me from dancing with a woman three times my age." he said holding his hand out, "Robin." "Raven," I answered, shaking his hand with a smile, "And your welcome." He chuckled, "So I take it your not here alone?" "Actually, yes I am. My dad was supposed to come, but he had work stuff that came up." I shrugged my shoulders, "So her I am." He smiled, "So I guess Daddy's got some major money?" Robin said motioning that we should walk. "Hmm, I guess so." I thought for a moment, "At least that lady didn't go over $500,000, that's all Dad gave me to donate!"

We passed a couple laughing a little too loudly. The both of us laughed at them and continued to walk, "Enough about me, how's it like training with Batman and the Justice League?" Robin shrugged, "Fun I guess. It's the worst when Bats and I spar against each other and he knocks me flat on my butt. Then of course he makes me go over what I did wrong!" I laughed and he looked sidelong at me, "I'm glad you find pain hilarious. Definitely not feeling the aster." "Aster?" I asked. "'Aster' like 'disaster' without the 'dis'." "Oh I see how that makes sense." I said thinking about looked down at his watch, "It's time to get our freak on!" he said shaking his shoulders side to side. He offered me his arm. I took it and laughed.

The band had just started warming up when we reached to middle of the dance floor. Robin gave me a over-the-top bow that made me blush and I gave him a rough curtsy. He placed his left hand in my right and gently placed his right hand on my waist. I put my left hand on his shoulder, "So any tips?" I asked looking into the whites of his mask. "Can you waltz?" I nodded. He smiled, "At least we won't look like total fools." The band began to play and we moved.

The band played the waltz from Sleeping Beauty the, "I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream" one. After a few steps, I started humming along. I looked back at Robin and he had a huge smile on his face. "What?" I said feeling my cheeks growing warm again. "You're humming." "I like this song!" He laughed and spun me around. I lost my footing and stumbled, Robin caught hold of my arm before I bumped into the couple next to us. I saw something flicker overhead. I made a quick glance above me hoping Robin wouldn't notice. I immediately saw the familiar CADMUS uniform. I took a deep breath, "This _is_ fun and all, but I'm gonna be a kill-joy and say that there are CADMUS agents above us."

Robin looked up and saw them just as an agent came down and attacked Kid Flash, who was dancing nearby. Robin threw me behind him and went into attack mode. Little did he know, uh yeah, I could handle myself. As soon as Robin was distracted, I tore off my heels, threw them at the nearest CADMUS agent, and kicked him in the face.

_**Like? Hate? Love? please review! It makes my day!**_

_**Thanks to Hechu for the criticism. I need it!  
><strong>_


	3. Fighty McFightsAlot

_**Chapter 3: Fighty McFights-Alot**_

Robin's P.O.V.

I pushed Raven behind me and focased on the fight. The nearest CADMUS ageant was about three times my size and _huge_. I dug a disc out of my utility belt, threw it at him, and jumped on his back. He pulled me off him and chunked me against the wall. I groaned and rubbed the back of my head, "Alright, Fatty, let's go!" I shot my grappling hook at a rafter in the ceiling, swung around, and kicked Fatty in his gut, knocking him on his back. He hit his head on the floor pretty hard and didn't move. I checked to make sure he was alive and turned to see that KF had taken down one ageant and was running circles around another. I climbed up the rope from my grappling hook and looked around for more CADMUS ageants. I heard footsteps behind me. I smiled, _Ha, think you can sneak up on me? _ I turned to the ageant and kicked his stomache and he fell the ten feet to a table, which broke in half on impact. I laughed out loud and found myself facing three other CADMUS ageants.

_**Ten minutes later**_

I jumped down from the rafters. KF ran behind me, "Dude, I had know idea she could fight. I wouldn't have ever thought that!" He motioned to my left. My eyes widened and I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the floor. There were about eight or so unconcious bodies laying around Raven and she was still working on her ninth. He was twice her size and was about 6-foot.

He swung at her head. I started to run over, but a gloved hand grabbed my sholder. "Hang on, Robin." I wiped my head around. Batman was watching Raven fight, "Let's see what she's made of."

Raven did a back-hand-spring out of his reach. He stumbled. She took advantage of this and slammed her knee into the side of his face. Someone was going to have a concusion. The CADMUS ageant howled in pain, "Little girl, you should _not_ have done _that_!" He lundged at her again. Raven rolled out of his way and grabbed a cane that an elderly guy had dropped while running to saftey. She got into a batter's stance and swung. The cane split apart and the guy dropped. "Hmm." was all Batman said.

Flash had came by and taken Kid to go check the perimeter. Batman walked over to Raven and I followed. "Are you alright?" He asked, lifting her chin so he could see her face. She brushed him off, "I'm fine, sir." She walked away and retrived her shoes and slipped them back on. I looked at her. I could tell she was going to have some _major_ bruises coming up tomorrow and her lip was bleeding. "Do you have any idea how they got in?" I asked, turning to Batman. He looked at me, "We have some theories, but they will be discuss them later."

He turned to Raven, "You handled yourself well out there, what's your name?" "It's Raven." I answered crossing my arms across my chest. "Well Raven, you and Robin head over to Black Canary and take care of your lip." And with that, The Dark Knight stalked away. Raven's hand shot up to her lip. "Huh," she said looking at the blood at her hand, "I guess he hit me harder than I thought. I didn't even know that it was bleeding." I chuckled, "Come on."


	4. Early Release

_**Chapter 4: Early Release**_

Raven's P.O.V.

I flinched back. _Alcohol burns!_ I thought. Black Canary put her hand on the back of my head to keep me from moving. "I saw you fighting." She threw the gauze away, "Who trained you?" "My dad. He wanted me to be able to protect myself on the streets of Gotham." I laughed, "I guess it came in handy tonight." I looked over at Robin. He was lost to the world thinking, what I was pretty sure was, about what happened tonight. Canary started talking again, "It's good to know how to protect yourself in case anything like this ever happens. Your father had the right intentions." She turned to Robin, "You alright?" he nodded. "'Kay. I'm going to go check on the others." Canary got up and walked off.

Robin watched her leave and pulled a chair up in front of me. He looked at me. "Man, your gonna have lots of bruises." He put his hand on my cheek and traced the edge of my mask. It was a miricle that it was still on! He tried to pull it off. I grabbed his wrist and turned my head away, "No." "Why not?" he said pulling his wrist back. He looked in my eyes. Man I was happy I had my brown contacts in, my bright green eyes are kinda a tell-tell sign off who I am.

I sighed, "You have your secrets," I touched his mask. "And I have mine." I touched mine. "My dad tells me I don't need to stand out in _any_ way. No matter what" I looked into the whites of his mask, "You have to know how that is."

He pulled his chair next to mine and gently placed his hand on mine and looked in my eyes, "I do and I hate it. I am sorry that you have to be in this situation." I put my other hand on his, "It's not so bad. If I wasn't in this situation, I wouldn't have come here tonight."

I looked at him and smiled, "I don't want to be rude, but what time is it?" Robin looked at his watch, "10:27, what's up?" I looked at him appologeticly, "I have to go. My dad should be home now and he'll want to see me." We stood together and he walked me to the huge double doors of the ballroom. I kissed him on the cheek and thanked him for a great night and walked out.

I walked a few blocks checking to make sure I wasn't being followed. I turned into an alley and took a deep breath. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"


	5. Background Check

_**Hey there guys! I noticed I haven't left an author's note in awhile, so here's one now.**_

_**anon: Calm down! This chapter explains most everything about "Raven's" background and how she came to be. But also remember that in the first chapter that I said that I didn't own any of the characters EXCEPT the girl in black, I made her up.**_

_**And to the rest of my reviewers: Thanks for all of your reviews and love!**_

_**Oh! before I forget, "Amita" means Aunt in Latin.**_

_**Without further ado, the next chapter!**_

_**Chapter 5: Background Check**_

Raven's POV

The bright green light consumed me and for one second I was looking at a dumpster and the next I was standing in my erratic bedroom. I smiled; I loved my room. It was my escape from the world and the place I meditated, so it was, is, my most favorite place in the entire world. I had a circle of candles sitting on the floor, books surrounding the circle, and in the middle a framed picture of my mom, dad, Amita Raven, and me from almost over seven years ago.

My aunt died when I was six. She got sick or something and was in the hospital for awhile. Eventually, the Fates took her, but not until after she transferred her remaining mystic powers into me. (I'm just glad I didn't get her temper too!) I was young and didn't understand what she was doing, but I could feel that that was going to be her last few moments. At times I feel that her death is partly my fault, but then I factor in the fact that no matter what, she would have died anyway. Dad told me that Amita Raven would have died anyway because of how sick she was, so I know that it's not REALLY my fault. But I'm sure my dad can tell you more about the whole ordeal.

My dad's name is Jonathan Crane. He and my mother got married when I was three and he took me in after my mom died when I was nine. Her name was Miranda. From what I remember, she was very pretty and was an all around good person. Before she met my dad, she was in a semi-serious relationship with a man named Ellis Mavers, who, from what Mom and Dad told me, is my real father.

There was some big accident involving him falling into a pit of acid that made him turn bad. His multi-personality disorder took over and he became the Joker. Dad told me that Mavers doesn't know anything about me and doesn't know that I'm his daughter. I get scared sometimes thinking that he'll find out something about me and come for me, but it hasn't happened. I hope it never will.

My dad works with CADMUS. From what I understand and have found out (by hacking into his computer of course!) he works in the human development department and with some of the Geneomorphs. Dad helps come up with formulas to increase a humans intellect, strength, mental power, and more. When I was younger, my body couldn't handle the power that Amita Raven gave me, so Dad mixed my DNA with some of his human/Geneomorph DNA. It helped keep my body from deteriorating and it came with the ability to speak with the Geneomorphs telepathically.

My Amita Raven was a member of the group know as the Teen Titans. The Titans disbanded in the early 90's and any information that was released about them was erased. Almost no one knows anything about them or even knew the group of teens even existed. Raven isn't even my real aunt. She and my mom were friends after Raven left the Titans and when I was born the two of them were practically sisters (even though the two of them were complete opposites. Raven being dark and Gothic and my mom being bright and happy all of the time.) So I grew up thinking of her as an aunt.

Dad tells me to keep my identity secret, so I chose an "hero" identity: Raven. It felt right after what Amita Raven did for me. My costume is a lot like her's, instead I have a: lime green, long-sleeved one-piece, her purple cape she gave me, and ankle high purple boots. Mom gave me Raven's old belt, cuff pins, and cape pin, but instead of them being red when I wear them, they turn lime green with a purple outline and stay that way until I take them off. Mom told me they turn different colors because of my aura being cheerier then Raven's and they pick up on how a person is.

And to sum it all up: My name is Natalia Crane. My real father is the Joker, my "aunt" was a member of the Titans, my mother died when I was nine, and my adoptive father is a scientist working for CADMUS, so life is amazing as you would imagine.

_**Wow! Bet most of you weren't expecting that were you? Well please review, it makes my day!**_

_**Johnny Depp or Jim Carrey?  
><strong>_

_**I have to give credit to **__**maristhesealatin**__** for Joker's name "Ellis Mavers"**_

_**Be sure to check out thesea's FF, Joker Begins**_

_**Check ya laters!**_


	6. AN: Sorry

So...I'm kinda feeling "bleh" about this...gonna stop this one..maybe start a new one soon. I might write the background for one of my Twitter RP OC's..sorry if you wanted to see how this FF played out...I might come back to it...I dunno..


	7. And Another AN

Hello, hello again reader peoples~. So since its easier for me to upload stories using my phone rather than my laptop, I started a Wattpad account and have posted a couple things there. Username is: HD_da_Sweet. Please check those out. I might re-post this Rae/Rob thing there.

Love ya all and thanks for reading~.


End file.
